langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
O Nome da Rosa/Prólogo
O Nome da Rosa Humberto Eco O NOME DA ROSA por Humberto Eco NATURALMENTE, UM MANUSCRITO No dia 16 de Agosto de 1968 foi-me parar às mãos um livro que se deve à pena de um certo abade Vallet, Le Manuscript de Dom Adson de Melk, traduit en français d’après l’édition de Dom J. Mabillon (Aux Presses de l'Ablaye de la Source, Paris, 1842). O livro, acompanhado de indicações históricas na verdade bastante pobres, afirmava reproduzir fielmente um manuscrito do século XIV, por sua vez encontrado no mosteiro de Melk pelo grande erudito seiscentista, a quem tanto se deve pela história da ordem beneditina. A douta trouvaille (para mim, portanto a terceira no tempo) alegrava-me enquanto me achava em Praga à espera de uma pessoa querida. Seis dias depois, as tropas soviéticas invadiam a desventurada cidade. Consegui afortunadamente alcançar a fronteira austríaca em Linz, dali dirigi-me para Viena, onde me reuni à pessoa esperada, e juntos seguimos o curso do Danúbio. Num clima mental de grande excitação, eu lia, fascinado, a terrível história de Adso de Melk, e tanto me deixei absorver que quase de um jato redigi a sua tradução, nuns grandes cadernos da Papelarie Joseph Gibert, em que é tão agradável escrever se a caneta for macia. E assim fazendo chegamos às proximidades de Melk, onde se ergue ainda, a pique sobre um meandro do rio, o belíssimo Stijt, muitas vezes restaurado através dos séculos. Como o leitor terá imaginado, na biblioteca do mosteiro não encontrei vestígios do manuscrito de Adso. Antes de chegar a Salzburg, numa trágica noite numa pequena estalagem das margens do Mondsee, a minha viagem a dois foi bruscamente interrompida, e a pessoa com quem viajava desapareceu, levando consigo o livro do abade Vallet, não por mal, mas por causa do modo desordenado abrupto como tinha findado a nossa relação. Fiquei assim com uma série de cadernos manuscritos pelo meu punho e um grande vazio no coração. Alguns meses depois, em Paris, decidi ir ao fundo da minha investigação. Das poucas informações que tinha tirado do livro francês restava-me a referência à fonte, excepcionalmente minuciosa e precisa. Vetera analecta, sive collectio veterum aliquot operum & opusculorum omnis generis, carminum, epistolarum, diplomaton, epitaphiorum, &, cuín, itinere germánico, adnotationibus aliquot disquisitionibus R. P. D. Joannis Mabillon, Presbiteri ac Monachi Ord. Sancti Benedicti e Congregatione S. Mauri. Nova Editio cui accessere Mabilonii vita & aliquot opuscula, scilicet Dissertatio de Pane Eucharistico, Azymo el Ferméntalo, ad Eminentiss. Cardinalem Bona. Subjungitur opusculum Eldefonsi Hispaniensis Episcopi de eodem argumento Et Eusebii Romani ad Theophilum Gallum epístola. De cultu sanctorum ignotorum, Parisiis, apud Levesque, ad Pontem S. Michaelis, MDCCXXI, cum privilegio Regis. Encontrei logo os Vetera Analecta na biblioteca Seguinte Geneviève, mas, com grande surpresa minha, a edição encontrada discordava em dois pormenores. Antes de mais, o editor, que era Montalant, ad Ripam P.P. Augustinianorum (prope Pontem S. Michaelis), e depois a data, de dois anos mais tarde. É inútil dizer que estes analecta não continham nenhum manuscrito de Adso ou Adso Melk, trata-se, pelo contrário, como qualquer um pode verificar, de uma recolha de textos de curta e média extensão, enquanto a história transcrita por Vallet se estendia por algumas centenas de páginas. Consultei nessa altura medievalistas ilustres, como o querido e inesquecível Etienne Gilson, mas foi claro que os únicos Vetera Analecta eram os que tinha visto em Sainte Geneviève. Uma saltada à Abbaye de la Source, que surge nos arredores de Passy, e uma conversa que o amigo Dom Arne Lahnestedt convenceram-me igualmente de que nenhum abade Vallet tinha publicado livros nos prelos (aliás inexistentes) da abadia. É conhecida a negligencia dos eruditos franceses em dar indicações bibliográficas duma certa credibilidade, mas o caso superava qualquer razoável pessimismo. Comecei a pensar que me tinha caído nas mãos um apócrifo; o próprio livro de Vallet era então irrecuperável (ou pelo menos não ousava ir pedi-lo a quem mo tinha subtraído), e não me restava senão as minhas notas, das quais já começava a duvidar. Há momentos mágicos, de grande cansaço físico e intensa excitação motora, em que se tem visões de pessoas conhecidas no passado («en me retraçant ces détails, j'en suis à me desmander s'ils sont réels, ou lien si je les ai revés»). Como aprendi mais tarde, no belo livrinho de Abbé de Bucqouy há-se igualmente visões de livros ainda não escritos. Se não tivesse sucedido alguma coisa de novo, estaria ainda aqui a perguntar-me donde viria a história de Adso de Melk, mas em 1970, em Buenos Aires, vasculhando nas bancas de um pequeno alfarrabista em Corrientes, não muito longe do mais insigne Patio del Tango daquela grande avenida, caiu-me nas mãos a versão castelhana de um livrinho de Milo Temesrar, Do Uso dos Espelhos no Jogo do Xadrez, que já tinha tido ocasião de citar (em segunda mão) no meu Apocalipticos e Integrados, fazendo a recensão do seu mais recense Os Vendedores de Apocalipse. Tratava-se da tradução do original, hoje perdido, em língua georgiana (Tibilisi, 1934), com grande surpresa minha, li copiosas citações do manuscrito de Adro, salvo que a fonte não era nem Vallet nem Mahillon, mas sim o padre Athanariur Kircher (mas qual a obra?). Um erudito - que não considero oportuno nomear - assegurou-me depois que (e citava índices decor) o grande jesuíta nunca falou de Adso de Melk. Mas as páginas de Temesvar estavam debaixo dos meus olhos, e os episódios a que se referia eram absolutamente análogos aos do manuscrito traduzido por Vallet (em particular, a descrição do labirinto não deixava lugar para dúvidas). Apesar do que escreveu depois Beniamino Placido1, o abade Vallet tinha existido e também, certamente, Adso de Melk. Conclui que as memórias de Adro pareciam juntamente participar da natureza dos eventos que narra. Envoltas em muitos e vagos mistérios, a começar pelo autor e a acabar na localização da abadia sobre a qual Adso se cala com tenaz obstinação, de modo que as conjeturas permitem desenhar uma zona imprecisa entre Pomposa e Conquer, com razoáveis probabilidades de que o lugar se situasse ao longo da cadeia dos Apeninos, entre o Piemonte, a Alguria e a França (como quem diz entre Lerici e Turbia). Quanto à época em que se desenrola os eventos descritos, estamos no fim de Novembro de 1327, é, porém, incerto quando escreve o autor. Calculando que se diz noviço, em 1327 e já está próximo da morte quando redige as suas memórias, podemos conjeturar que o manuscrito foi lavrado nos últimos dez ou vinte anos do século XIV. Pensando bem, eram bastante escassas as razões que podiam inclinar-se a abafar à estampa a minha versão italiana duma obscura versão neogótica francesa de uma edição latina seiscentista de uma obra escrita em latim, por um monge alemão nos fins do século XIV. Antes de mais, que estilo adotar. Era rejeitada como de todo injustificada a tentação de imitar modelos italianos da época, não só Adso escreve em latim, mas é claro por todo o desenvolvimento do texto que a sua cultura (ou a cultura da abadia que tão claramente o influencia) é muito mais datada, trata-se claramente de uma soma plurissecular de conhecimentos e de versos estilísticos que se ligam à tradição baixo-medieval latina. Adso pensa e escreve como um monge que permaneceu impermeável à revolução da língua vulgar, apegado às páginas acolhidas na biblioteca de que fala, formado a partir de textos patriótico-escolásticos, e a sua história (para além das referencias e dos acontecimentos do século XVI, que o próprio Adso registra no meio de mil perplexidades, e sempre por ouvir dizer) poderia ter sido escrita, quando à língua e às citações eruditas, no século XII ou XIII. Por outro lado, é indubitável que ao traduzir no seu francês neogótico o latim de Adso, Vallet introduziu de seu várias licenças, e nem sempre apenas estilísticas. Por exemplo, os personagens falam por vezes dar virtudes das ervas, reportando-se claramente ao livro dos segredos atribuído a Alberto Magno, que sofreu infinitas reelaborações através dos séculos. É certo que Adso o conhecia, mas resta o fato que cita trechos que evocam demasiado literalmente quer receitas de Paracelso quer claras interpolações de uma edição de Alberto Magno sem dúvida da época Tudor2. Por outro lado, apurei em seguida que nos tempos em que Vallet transcrevia o manuscrito de Adso circulava em Paris uma edição setecentista do Grand e do Petit Albert3; já irremediavelmente corrompida. Todavia, como ter a certeza que o texto a que se reportavam Adso ou os monges cujos discursos ele anotava não continha, entre glosas, escólios e apêndices vários, também anotações que depois iriam alimentar a cu1tura posterior. Enfim, devia conservar em latim as passagens que o próprio abade Vallet não considerou oportuno traduzir, talvez para conservar o espírito da época. Não havia justificações precisas para o fazer, a não ser um sentimento, talvez mal-entendido, de fidelidade à minha fonte... Eliminei o excesso, mas alguma coisa deixei. E receio ter feito como os maus romancistas que, ao porem em cena um personagem francês, o fazem dizer «parbleu!» e «la femme, ah, la femme!». Em conclusão, estou cheio de dúvidas. Ao certo não sei porque decidi encher-me de coragem e apresentar como se fosse autentico o manuscrito de Adso de Melk. Digamos, um gesto de enamorado. Ou, se se quiser, um modo de me libertar de numerosas e antigas obsessões. Transcrevo sem preocupações de atualidade. Nos anos em que descobri o texto do abade Vallet corria a convicção de que se devia escrever apenas comprometendo-se com o presente e para mudar o mundo. A mais de dez anos de distancia, é agora consolação do homem de letras (restituído à sua altíssima dignidade) poder escrever por puro amor da escrita. E assim, agora, sinto-me livre de contar, por simples gosto efabulatório, a história de Adso de Melk, e sinto conforto e consolação em encontrá-la tão incomensuravelmente distante no tempo (agora que a vigília da razão afugentou todos os monstros que o seu sono tinha gerado), tão gloriosamente privada de relação com os nossos tempos, intemporalmente estranha às nossas esperanças e às nossas certezas. Porque esta é uma história de livros, não de misérias quotidianas, e a sua leitura pode inclinarnos a recitar, com o grande imitador de Kempis. «In ómnibus réquiem quaesivi, et nusquam inveni nisi in ángulo cum libro.» 5 de Janeiro de 1980 1La Repubblica, 22 de septiembre de 1977. 2Líber aggregationís seu liber secretorum Alberti Magni, Londinium, juxta pontem qui vulgariter dicitur Flete brigge. MCCCCLXXXV. 3Les admirables secrets d'Albert le Grand, A Lyon, Chez les Héritiers Beringos, Fratres, à l'Enseigne d'Agrippa. MDCCLXXV; Secrets merveilleux de la Magie Naturelle et Cabalistique du Petit Albert, A Lyon. ibidem. MDCCXXIX. NOTA O manuscrito de Adso está dividido em sete dias e cada dia em períodos correspondentes às horas litúrgicas. Os subtítulos, na terceira pessoa, foram provavelmente acrescentados por Vallet. Mas como são úteis para orientar o leitor, e este uso não se aparta do de muita literature em língua vulgar daquele tempo, não considerei oportuno eliminá-los. As referências de Adso às horas canônicas causaram-me uma certa perplexidade, não só porque a sua determinação varia segundo as localidades e as estações, mas, com toda a probabilidade, no século XIV não se seguiam com absoluta precisão as indicações fixadas por São Bento na regra. Todavia, para orientação do leitor, deduzindo em parte do texto e em parte confrontando a regra originária com a descrição da vida monástica fornecida por Edouard Schneider em Les heures bénédictines (Paris, Grasset, 1925), credo que se pode adotar a avaliação seguinte: Matinas - (que por vezes Adso designa também com a antiga expressão Vigiliae) Entre as 2h30 as 3h da noite. Laudas -(que na tradição mais antiga se chamavam Matutini) Entre as 5h e as 6h da manhã, de modo a terminarem ao romper da alva. Prima - Cerca das 7h30, pouco antes da aurora. Terça - Cerca das 9h. Sexta - Meio-dia (num mosteiro em que os monges não trabalhavam no campo, no Inverno, era também a hora da refeição). Nona - Entre as 2h e as 3h da tarde. Vésperas - Cerca das 4h30, ao pôr do Sol (a regra prescreve a ceia quando ainda não desceu a treva). Completas - Cerca das 6h (antes das 7h os monges vão-se deitar). O cálculo baseia-se no fato de que na Itália Setentrional, no fim de Novembro, o Sol nasce por volta das 7h30 e põe-se por volta das 4h40 da tarde. PRÓLOGO No princípio era o Verbo, e o Verbo estava com Deus, e o Verbo era Deus. Ele estava no princípio com Deus, e a tarefa do monge fiel seria repetir cada dia com salmo diante humildade o único imodificável evento cuja incontroversa verdade se pode asseverar. Mas vivemus num per speculum et in aenigmate e a verdade, antes de face a face, manifesta-se por traços (ai, quão ilegíveis) no errar do mundo, de modo que devemos decifrar-lhe os sinais fiéis, mesmo onde nos parecem obscuros e quase tecidos de uma vontade de todo tendente ao mal. Chegado ao fim da minha vida de pecador, enquanto velho encanecido como o mundo, à espera de me perder no abismo sem fundo da divindade silenciosa e deserta, participando da luz incomunicável das inteligências angélicas, retido agora pelo meu corpo pesado e doente nesta cela do querido mosteiro de Melk, disponho-me a deixar neste velo testemunho dos admiráveis e terríveis eventos a que na juventude me foi dado assistir, repetindo verbatim quanto vi e ouvi, sem ousar tirar daí nenhum desígnio, como para deixar àqueles que hão-de vir (se o Anticristo não os preceder) sinais de sinais para que sobre eles se exercise a prece da decifração. O Senhor me concede a graça de ser testemunha transparente dos acontecimentos que tiveram lugar na abadia de que é bom e piedoso calar agora o próprio nome ao findar o ano do Senhor de 1327, em que o imperador Luís desceu à Itália para reconstituir a dignidade do sacro Império Romano, segundo os desígnios do Altíssimo e para confusão do infame usurpador simoníaco e heresiarca que em Avinhão cobriu de vergonha o santo nome do apóstolo (digo, a alma pecadora de Jacques de Cahors, que os ímpios veneraram como João XXII). Para melhor compreender os acontecimentos em que me achei envolvido, talvez seja bom recordar quanto estava acontecendo no início daquele século, tal como o compreendi então, vivendo-o, e tal como o rememoro agora, enriquecido com outros relatos que depois ouvi-se acaso a minha memória está em condições de reatar os fios de tantos e tão confusos eventos. Desde os primeiros anos daquele século que o papa Clemente V tinha transferido a sede apostólica para Avinhão, deixando Roma à mercê das ambições dos senhores locais: e gradualmente a cidade santíssima da cristandade se tinha transformado num circo, ou num lupanar, dilacerada pelas lutas entre os seus maiores; dizia-se república e não o era, batida por bandos armados, sujeita a violências e saques. Eclesiásticos que se esquivavam à jurisdição secular comandavam grupos de facínoras e rapinavam de espada em punho, prevaricavam e organizavam torpes tráficos. Como impedir que o Caput Mundi voltasse a ser, e justamente, a meta de quem quisesse cingir a coroa do sacro Império Romano e restaurar a dignidade do domínio temporal que já tinha sido dos césares? Eis, pois, que em 1314 cinco príncipes alemães tinham eleito em Francoforte Luís da Baviera como supremo regente do império. Mas no mesmo dia, na margem oposta do Meno, o conde palatino do Reno e o arcebispo de Colônia tinham eleito com a mesma dignidade Frederico de Áustria. Dois imperadores para uma única sede e um só papa para duas: situação que se tornou, na verdade, fonte de grande desordem. Dois anos depois era eleito em Avinhão o novo papa, Jacques de Cahors, de setenta e dois anos, precisamente com o nome de João XXII, e queiram os céus que nunca mais nenhum pontífice adote um nome já tão malvisto pelos homens de bem. Francês e devoto do rei de França (os homens daquela terra corrupta estão sempre inclinados a favorecer os interesses dos seus e são incapazes de olhar o mundo inteiro como a sua pátria espiritual) tinha defendido Filipe, o Belo, contra os cavaleiros templários, que o rei tinha acusado (creio que injustamente) de delitos ignominiosos para se apoderarem dos seus bens, com a cumplicidade daquele eclesiástico renegado. Entretanto, tinha-se inserido em toda aquela trama Roberto de Nápoles, que, para manter o controle da península italiana, tinha convencido o papa a não reconhecer nenhum dos dois imperadores alemães, ficando assim chefe geral do Estado da Igreja. Em 1322, Luís, o Bávaro, batia o seu rival Frederico. Ainda mais temeroso de um só imperador do que tinha sido de dois,João excomungou o vencedor, e este em resposta denunciou o papa como herético. É necessário dizer que, precisamente naquele ano, tinha tido lugar em Perugia o capítulo dos frades franciscanos, e o seu geral, Miguel de Cesena, acolhendo as instancias dos «espirituais» (de que terei ainda ocasião de falar), tinha proclamado como verdade de fé a pobreza de Cristo, que, se tinha possuído alguma coisa com os seus apóstolos, o tinha tido só como usus facti. Digna resolução, destinada a salvaguardar a virtude e a pureza da ordem, mas ela desagradou assaz ao papa, que nela entrevia talvez um princípio que poria em perigo as próprias pretensões que ele, como chefe da Igreja, tinha de contestar ao império o direito de eleger bispos, reservando pelo contrário ao sacro sólio o de investir o imperador. Fossem estas ou outras as razões que o moviam, João condenou em 1323 as propostas dos franciscanos com a decretal Cum Ínter nonnullos. Foi naquela altura, imagino, que Luís viu nos franciscanos, então inimigos do papa, poderosos aliados. Ao afirmar a pobreza de Cristo, de certo modo eles revigoravam as idéias dos teólogos imperiais, isto é, de Marsílio de Pádua e João de Gianduno. E finalmente, não muitos meses antes dos eventos que estou narrando, Luís, que tinha chegado a um acordo com o derrotado Frederico, descia à Itália, era coroado em Milão, entrava em conflito com os Visconti, que no entanto o tinham acolhido favoravelmente, punha cerco a Pisa, nomeava vigário imperial Castruccio, duque de Luca e Pistóia (e creio que fez mal porque nunca conheci homem mais cruel, exceto talvez Uguccione della Faggiola), e preparava-se então a descer para Roma, chamado por Sciarra Colonna, senhor do lugar. Eis como era a situação quando eu - já noviço beneditino no mosteiro de Melk - fui retirado da tranqüilidade do claustro por meu pai, que se batia no séqüito de Luís, não como o último dos seus barões, e que considerou avisado levar-me consigo para que conhecesse as maravilhas de Itália e estivesse presente quando o imperador fosse coroado em Roma. Mas o assédio de Pisa absorveu-o nos cuidados militares. Eu disso tirei vantagem, vagueando, um pouco por ócio e um pouco por desejo de aprender, pelas cidades da Toscana, mas esta vida livre e sem regra não se adequava, pensaram os meus pais, a um adolescente votado à vida contemplativa. E a conselho de Marsílio, que começara a gostar de mim, decidiram pôr-me junto de um douto franciscano, frade Guilherme de Baskerville, que ia iniciar uma missão que o levaria a visitar cidades famosas e abadias antiqüíssimas. Assim me tornei seu escrivão e discípulo ao mesmo tempo, e não vim a arrepender-me, porque fui com ele testemunha de acontecimentos dignos de serem confiados, como agora estou fazendo, à memória daqueles que hão-de vir. Eu não sabia então o que procurava frade Guilherme, e, para dizer a verdade, ainda hoje não o sei, e presumo que nem sequer ele o soubesse, movido como era pelo único desejo da verdade e pela suspeita - que sempre lhe vi nutrir - de que a verdade não era aquela que lhe aparecia no momento presente. E talvez naqueles anos ele estivesse desviado dos seus estudos prediletos por incumbências do século. A missão de que Guilherme estava encarregado ficou para mim incógnita ao longo de toda a viagem, ou melhor, ele não me falou dela. Foi sobretudo ouvindo pedaços de conversas que ele teve com os abades dos mosteiros em que nos íamos detendo que pude fazer uma idéia da natureza da sua tarefa. Mas não o compreendi plenamente enquanto não chegamos à nossa meta, como direi depois. Dirigíamo-nos para norte, mas a nossa viagem não prosseguiu em linha reta, e detivemo-nos em várias abadias. Assim, aconteceu que viramos para ocidente, enquanto a nossa meta última ficava a oriente, quase seguindo a linha de montanhas que vai de Pisa na direção da estrada de Santiago, parando numa terra que os terríveis acontecimentos que depois aí sucederam me desaconselham de identificar melhor, mas cujos senhores eram fiéis ao império e onde os abades da nossa ordem se opunham de comum acordo ao papa herético e corrupto. A viagem durou duas semanas entre vicissitudes várias, e durante esse tempo tive ocasião de conhecer (nunca o bastante, como estou convencido) o meu novo mestre. Nas páginas que se seguem não quero abandonar-me a descrições de pessoas - a não ser quando a expressão de um rosto ou um gesto apareçam como sinais de muda mas eloqüente linguagem -, porque, como diz Boécio, nada é mais fugaz do que a forma exterior, que fenece e muda como as flores do campo ao surgir o Outono, e que sentido teria hoje dizer do abade Abbone que tinha o olhar severo e as faces pálidas, quando agora ele e os que o rodeavam são pó e do pó o seu corpo tem já o cinzento mortífero (só o espírito, queira Deus, resplandecendo de uma luz que jamais se extinguirá)? Mas de Guilherme quero falar, e uma vez por todas, porque também me impressionaram as suas singulares feições, e é próprio dos jovens ligar-se a um homem mais velho e mais sábio não só pelo fascínio da palavra e pela agudeza da mente mas também pela forma superficial do corpo, que se torna queridíssima, como acontece com a figura de um pai, a quem se estudam os gestos e as cóleras e se espia o sorriso - sem a menor sombra de luxúria a inquinar esta forma (talvez a única verdadeiramente pura) de amor corpóreo. Os homens de outrora eram altos e belos (agora são crianças e anões), mas este fato é apenas um dos muitos que testemunham a desgraça de um mundo que envelhece. A juventude não quer aprender mais nada, a ciência está em decadência, o mundo inteiro caminha de cabeça para baixo, cegos conduzem outros cegos e fazem-nos precipitar nos abismos, os pássaros lançam-se antes de começarem a voar, o burro toca lira, os bois dançam, Maria já não ama a vida contemplativa e Marta já não ama a vida ativa, Lia é estéril, Raquel tem olhos sensuais, Catão freqüenta os lupanares, Lucrécio torna-se mulher. Tudo está desviado do seu próprio caminho. Sejam dadas graças a Deus que eu, naquele tempo, adquiri do meu mestre o desejo de aprender e o sentido da reta via, que se conserva mesmo quando o caminho é tortuoso. Assim, a aparência física de frade Guilherme era tal que chamava a atenção do observador mais distraído. A sua estatura superava a de um homem normal e era tão magro que parecia mais alto. Tinha olhos agudos e penetrantes; o nariz afilado e um pouco adunco conteria ao seu rosto a expressão de alguém que vigia, salvo nos momentos de torpor de que falarei. Também o queixo denunciava nele uma vontade firme, embora o rosto alongado e coberto de sardas - como vi muitas vezes nas pessoas nascidas entre Hibernia e Northumbria - pudesse por vezes exprimir incerteza e perplexidade. Com o tempo apercebi-me de que aquilo que parecia insegurança era ao invés e somente curiosidade, mas no início pouco sabia desta virtude, que julgava sobretudo uma paixão do espírito concupiscente, pensando que o espírito racional não devia nutrir-se dela, alimentando-se só do verdadeiro, que (pensava) já se sabe desde o início. Jovem como eu era, aquilo que nele logo me tinha impressionado eram uns tufos de pêlos amarelados que lhe saíam das orelhas e das sobrancelhas espessas e louras. Podia ele ter cinqüenta primaveras, e portanto era já muito velho, mas movia o corpo incansável com uma agilidade que a mim muitas vezes faltava. A sua energia parecia inexaurível quando o tomava um excesso de atividade. Mas, de vez em quando, como se o seu espírito vital participasse do caranguejo, caía em momentos de inércia, e vi-o estar durante horas no catre da sua cela pronunciando a custo um ou outro monossílabo sem contrair um único músculo do rosto. Nessas ocasiões aparecia nos seus olhos uma expressão vaga e ausente, e eu teria suspeitado que estivesse sob o efeito de alguma substância vegetal capaz de provocar visões se a evidente temperança que regulava a sua vida não me tivesse induzido a afastar este pensamento. Não escondo todavia que, no decurso da viagem, tinha parado por vezes à beira de um prado, na orla de uma floresta, para colher uma erva (creio que era sempre a mesma): e punha-se a mastigá-la com ar absorto. Uma parte guardava-a consigo e comia-a nos momentos de maior tensão (e muitas vezes os tivemos na abadia!). Quando uma vez lhe perguntei de que se tratava, disse-me, sorrindo, que um bom cristão pode aprender às vezes até com os infiéis; e, quando lhe pedi para provar, respondeu-me que, tal como para os discursos, também para os simples há os paidikoi, os ephebikoi e os gynaikoioi e assim sucessivamente, de modo que as ervas que são boas para um velho franciscano não são boas para um jovem beneditino. No tempo que estivemos juntos não tivemos ocasião de fazer uma vida muito regular: mesmo na abadia velávamos de noite e caíamos de cansaço durante o dia, e nem sequer participávamos regularmente nos ofícios sacros. Raramente, no entanto, em viagem, ele velava depois de completas, e tinha hábitos sóbrios. Por vezes, como sucedeu na abadia, passava todo o dia movendo-se pelo horto, examinando as plantas como se fossem crisoprássios ou esmeraldas, e vi-o vaguear pela cripta do tesouro olhando para um escrínio ornado de esmeraldas e crisoprássios como se fosse um ramo de estramônio. Outras vezes ficava um dia inteiro na sala grande da biblioteca folheando manuscritos como se não procurasse outra coisa senão o seu próprio prazer (quando à nossa volta se multiplicavam os cadáveres de monges horrorosamente assassinados). Um dia encontrei-o a passear no jardim sem qualquer fim aparente, como se não devesse dar contas a Deus das suas obras. Na ordem tinham-me ensinado um outro modo de dividir o meu tempo, e eu disse-lho. E ele respondeu que a beleza do cosmo é dada não só pela unidade na variedade mas também pela variedade, na unidade. Pareceu-me uma resposta ditada por um empirismo grosseiro, mas aprendi em seguida que os homens da sua terra definem muitas vezes as coisas de modo tal que a força iluminante da razão não parece ter grande papel. Durante o período que passamos na abadia vi-lhe sempre as mãos cobertas pelo pó dos livros, pelo ouro das iluminuras ainda frescas, por substâncias amareladas em que tinha tocado no hospital de Severino. Parecia que não podia pensar senão com as mãos, coisa que então me parecia mais digna de um mecânico (e tinham-me ensinado que o mecânico é moechus, e comete adultério em relação à vida intelectual a que deveria estar unido em castíssimos esponsais): mas, mesmo quando as suas mãos tocavam em coisas extremamente frágeis, como certos códices de iluminuras ainda frescas, ou páginas corroídas pelo tempo e friáveis como pão ázimo, ele possuía, pareceu-me, uma extraordinária delicadeza de tato, a mesma que usava ao tocar nas suas máquinas. Direi com efeito que este homem curioso trazia consigo, na sua saca de viagem, instrumentos que eu nunca tinha visto até então, e que ele definia como as suas maravilhosas máquinas. As máquinas, dizia ele, são produto da arte, que imita a natureza, e dela reproduzem não as formas mas a própria operação. Explicou-me assim os prodígios do relógio, do astrolábio e do magneto. Mas a princípio temi que se tratasse de bruxaria, e fingi dormir em certas noites serenas em que ele se punha (com um estranho triângulo na mão) a observar as estrelas. Os franciscanos que tinha conhecido em Itália e na minha terra eram homens simples, muitas vezes iletrados, e com ele admirei-me da sua sapiência. Mas ele disse-me sorrindo que os franciscanos das suas ilhas eram de molde diverso: «Roger Bacon, que eu venero como mestre, ensinou-nos que o plano divino passará um dia para a ciência das máquinas, que é magia natural e santa. E um dia pela força da natureza poder-se-ão fazer instrumentos de navegação com os quais os navios irão com um único homem regente, e bem mais rápidos do que impelidos por velas ou remos; e haverá carros sem “animale moveantur cum impetu inaestimabili, et instrumenta volandi et homo sedens in medio instrumentis revolvens aliquod ingenium per quod alae artificialiter composita aerem verberent, ad modum avis volantis”. E pequeníssimos instrumentos que levantem pesos enormes e veículos que permitam viajar pelo fundo do mar. Quando lhe perguntei onde estavam essas máquinas, disse-me que já tinham sido feitas na Antiguidade, e algumas até nos nossos tempos: «Exceto o instrumento para voar, que não vi, nem conheci quem o tivesse visto, mas conheço um sábio que o imaginou. E podem fazer-se pontes que transpõem os rios sem colunas ou outro meio de sustentação e outras máquinas inauditas. Mas não deves preocupar-te se ainda não existem, porque isso não quer dizer que não venham a existir. E eu digo-te que Deus quer que existam, e decerto estão já na sua mente, embora o meu amigo de Occam negue que as idéias existam desse modo, e não porque possamos decidir da natureza divina, mas precisamente porque não podemos pôr-lhe limite algum.» Não foi esta a única proposição contraditória que lhe ouvi enunciar: mas mesmo agora, que sou velho e mais sábio do que então, não consegui compreender como podia ele ter tanta confiança no seu amigo de Occam e jurar ao mesmo tempo pelas palavras de Bacon, como era costume fazer. É porém verdade que aqueles eram tempos obscuros em que um homem sábio tinha de pensar coisas contraditórias entre si. Eis que disse sobre frade Guilherme coisas talvez insensatas, como para recolher desde o início as impressões desconexas que então tive. Quem ele foi e o que fazia, meu bom leitor, poderás talvez deduzi-lo melhor das ações que operou nos dias que passamos na abadia. Não te prometi um desenho completo, mas sim um elenco de fatos (isso sim admiráveis e terríveis). Assim, conhecendo dia a dia o meu mestre, e passando as longas horas de marcha em infindáveis conversas de que, se for o caso, falarei pouco a pouco, chegamos às faldas do monte sobre o qual se erguia a abadia. E é tempo, como nós então fizemos, que dela se aproxime o meu relato, e Oxalá que a minha mão não trema ao preparar-me para dizer quanto depois aconteceu.